vox_populifandomcom-20200213-history
Vampirism
Vampirism on Vox Populi is similar to standard Vampirism. It is available on both realms. Players have the option to become a vampire via an Altar of Darkness, one is convienently located within the Dark Chapel in Valeria Beach. Vampires have permanent buffs that allow them to move faster and jump higher than average players. During the daylight vampires burn just as common undead mobs (Skeletons and zombies) do however, so this helps to balance their powers. Wooden tools are their natrual enemy and are able to befriend hostiles unless they attack. They also can not die from suffocation, normal starvation, or falling. Becoming a Vampire To become a vampire, there are a few options if you wish to join the darkness. One is visiting an Altar of Darkness(info below). Another would be being attacked by a player with combat intent or, sickeningly enough, drink their blood. These options will infect you with The Dark Disease. The disease will progress for approx. 1 real-life hour making the player more and more sick until their heart stops beating and finally they become one with the night. Altar of Darkness An Altar of Darkness is located within the Dark Chapel, however if one wishes to have their own they can be created. A few materials are required to create one: 5 Dead Bush 5 Web 1 Gold Block 2 Diamond Block 16 Obsidian Note that this object is not crafted, it is created when these parts are all placed a certain distance from one another. The gold block is the centerpiece, and is right clicked to activate the altar when created. If the required parts are not in place, right clicking the gold block will display the items still required. Tip: If the required parts are found to be unsightly, they can be buried a block below the altar under flooring and still be considered part of the altar. ''' Curing and Preventing Vampirism Curing Vampirism and the Altar of Light For those who no longer desire to be a vampire, the disease can be cured at an Altar of Light, which functions just as an Altar of Darkness does. An Altar of Light is located within the Chapel at Valeria Beach, however if one wishes to have their own, they can be made using: 5 Yellow Flower 30 Glowstone 5 Red Rose 2 Diamond Block 1 Lapis Block The lapis block functions as the centerpiece here, in place of the gold block on the Altar of Darkness. '''Tip: The amount of glowstone can be somewhat troublesome to come by, but oftentimes if a base is lit using glowstone, that will suffice. So be sure to place down a lapis block and right click it to see the requirements before giving up. Preventing Vampirism When a player is attacked by a vampire, there is a chance they can be infected with the disease, drinking milk can help to prevent the infection from spreading, while ultimately one will have to a visit an Altar of Light to cure it. Command List */v ?,h,help */v s,show - Shows Player Information */v b,bloodlust bool=flip - use bloodlust */v i,intend bool=flip - use intent to infect */v n,nightvision bool=flip - use nightvision */v o,offer amount=4.0 - offer blood to someone */v a,accept - accept blood offer */v shriek - shriek menacingly at someone */v v,version - Show plugin version and information. */v l,list page=1 - list vampires and infected */v set - set player attributes (Not available to regular players on Vox) Vampires… *are burnt by sunlight. *are extremely vulnerable to wood and holy water. *spreads the dark disease through combat and their own blood. *kill mobs/players and drink blood instead of eating food. *regenerate health quickly at the expense of food-level. *won’t be attacked by common undead mobs (skeletons and zombies) unless the vampire attacks first. *take no fall- or suffocation-damage. *have stationary food level unless in bloodlust mode. *move faster, jump higher and damage more with bloodlust. *Make a sound very similar to a ghast shriek upon death. The Dark Disease The dark disease is not to be confused with Vampirism. The dark disease will make you sicker and sicker until you finally turn into a vampire. This will take around 3 in-game day-night cycles. Use /v s,show to see your current state of disease. To contract the disease you can use an altar of darkness. You also risk infection if you accept a blood offer from a vampire or engage in close-combat with one. Vampires may decide if they intend to infect during combat or not. For each attack (from either you or the vampire) the risk is 5% with intent and an 0.3% without (/v i,intend). To stop the disease you can use an altar of light or holy water (sparkling splash potion). The disease will not reset if you log off or die. To cure actual vampirism you need to use an altar of light. Offer and Accept Blood Anyone (both vampires and humans) can use the commands /v o,offer and /v a,accept to trade blood. What you actually trade is food-level. This way vampires can have “blood-slaves”. It’s also a way to transfer the dark disease. You can at most offer 20 (all your blood). If you offer all 20 the infection risk is 100%. If you offer 4 the risk is 20% etc. Drinking blood from others is visible to those within 7 block. If you want to keep your vampirism secret you must thus avoid drinking blood in crowded areas. Finally we suggest you try drinking blood from yourself. Try /v offer yourOwnPlayerName The Bloodlust Bloodlust is the main vampire advantage. Close combat damage is increased by 20% but most importantly the vampires run with double speed and jump six times as high with increased air maneuvering. Vampires usually have a stationary foodlevel. In bloodlust their foodlevel will however drop on a time basis. After roughly 1min the vampire is too hungry/thirsty to use bloodlust. A vampire in bloodlust emits a smoke-trail while moving. Apart from being a nice effect it’s a way to distinguish vampires from flyhackers. The Nightvision Vampires can use night vision any time they want. It can be toggled on and off using the command “/v n”. The night vision is free and does not consume food level. It works just like the potion effect but you don’t emit particles. This way others can’t see you are using nightvision. The Sun The Sun is the vampire's main dis-advantage. When vampires are exposed to sunlight their body temperature will increase quickly. Vampires simply can’t withstand sunlight. Vampires can see their temperature and irradiation/exposure level at any time using the command /v s,show. In full cover the irradiation/exposure is -20 which means the vampire is cooling down. Irradiation is calculated using this formula: irradiation/exposure = sun * terrain * armor – 20 Sun is calculated as a value between 0 and 100. It depends on the time of the day and if there is rain. Terrain is calculated as a value between 0 and 1 by looking at the blocks above the player all the way up to the roof of the world. This means we pretend the sun is always directly above the player. Most blocks are completely solid and will block all sun. But it would for example take 4 leaf-blocks to block all sun. See all the values here. Armor is calculated as a value between 0 and 0.4. Each armor piece grants 0.125. The type of armor does not matter. This means armor never can block irradiation completely. It can however slow down the heatup process. This is an interesting matter however, as iron is a conductor of heat and should help kill a vampire quickly as opposed to help them Stakes and Holy Water A bloodlusting vampire is a very strong opponent. They are however very weak against wooden stakes and holy water. Rely on these two tools and you may protect yourself as the sun goes down. ........... Wooden stakes deal three times the damage of a diamond-sword to vampires. All of these items are considered wooden stakes: Stick, Wooden Sword,Wooden Axe, Wooden Pickaxe, Wooden Spade, Wooden Hoe, Sign, Torch, Redstone Torch, Fence and Fence Gate. . Holy water is a splash potion. The ingredients required are 1 Water Bottle and 1 Lapis Lazuli Dye. Hold the water bottle and right-click an altar of light to create the splash potion. In you inventory this potion is called “Sparkling Potion” and seems to have no effects though it actually has two. The potion cures those infected with the dark disease. It will not cure full vampires though. A vampire hit with holy water will suffer a 70% temperature increase. This means vampire will go blind and catch fire if they are hit by two holy water potions. The only damage taken is the one from burning but as the vampire is in no condition to fight the best way of action in that case is to flee before someone gets close with a wooden stake. Category:Server Features